And She Plays Them Like Puppets
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: Spoiler 6x10/Warning: DARK/ANGST! AU/ -It's funny watching Abbott take down the associaton, because she already took the money and the most important people with her a few years ago. And that idiot acts like he knows everything, even when he doesn't have a clue. To be honest, not even Ray knew what she was doing./Lisbon&RayHaffner(RedJohn)/Lisbon&Jane/DARK


**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: AU/DARK/ANGST - Once again, even for me this is really dark. If you don't like Lisbon being the big bad wolf then you should stop reading.**

* * *

**And She Plays Them Like Puppets **

**.**

**.**

Teresa is sixteen when she kills her father.

No, he's never been the hero the fire department claims him to be. He's been an abusive alcoholic for as long as she can remember and she's sick of him.

He's too drunk to realize she's with him in the living room. Too drunk to stop her from taking his gun out of the desk drawer and far too drunk to stop her from pulling the trigger.

She calls the cops herself, telling them that her father killed himself. They believe her. And of course they do, she knows Officer Riley since she was a three year old and a few heartbreaking sobs are all it takes to convinve him.

She insist on holding a speech at the funeral, making her useless father the hero he never was. For her brothers sake of course. And she even manages to break down, claiming to be the perfect loving daughter.

Rest in peace, dad. (See you in hell).

.

They're staying with her mothers cousin Rachel and Teresa can't wait to leave for College.

But she knows her grades aren't good enough for a scholarship and her mothers cousin surely wont pay for it. So she does what she does best.

She seduces Rachel's husband Peter, a forty-five year old judge, who's been longing to fuck her for years. Teresa lets him have his way with her for a week, gaining enough evidence to blackmail him into paying her off so she can go to college.

At first he tries to talk his way out of it, but she makes her point when she makes an anonymus call to the police an hour later. He comes to his senses pretty fast, begging her to keep her mouth shut.

Teresa does. And Peter pays her enough to leave.

A week after her eighteenth birthday, she does. Giving her brothers one last look, telling them it's about time they learn to look after themselfs. They hate her, but she doesn't really care..

.

College is almost too easy. She starts an affair with one of her professors and that opens her every door.

She starts dating a guy too, Greg. They even get engaged one sunny afternoon and she pretends to be happy. The truth is, it'll be fun watching his heart break.

They way he's falling for her, the way he always does what she wants him to. It's amusing. And he fucks her just right.

When she leaves college four years later, she leaves him too. He looks like he's never going to get over it and she can't stop laughing.

Pathetic little worm.

.

She starts police school right after college and before she knows it she's an officer of the law, working with Sam Bosco.

He's a nice looking married man that lays an eye on her right from the start and she knows how to use it. In the end she's witnessed enough of his behavior to backmail him if she ever needs a favor.

She could sleep with him, too. Knows he would give her whatever she wants. But he looks like a teddybear and she doubts he would get her off.

.

She's smitten by Ray the moment she meets him. It's real love for the first time in her life and she's scared. She's never fallen for anyone. Her whole life she's made them fall for her not the other way around.

The moment she spots him in the CBI elevator she finds something dark in his eyes. Something familiar. Something that makes her knees weak, her mind numb and all she can think about is his head between her legs.

But he's recognized it too, the darkness she hides behind her beautiful face and he aks her out before he even knows her name.

They never make it to the restaurant, instead he takes her on the backseat of his car. His eyes eclipsed with hers.

.

Teresa learns Ray's secret soon after and she should be disgusted, but the truth is she isn't. She plays the clueless woman until she has enough evidence to take him down on her own.

She has him straddled on his chair in his office, when she tells him that she knows he's Red John. A cruel smile on her lips and a face painted on her chest. Drawn in her own blood.

She caughts him of guard, makes him come in his own pants the moment he gets a look at her chest and with one quick move they're equals.

Teresa's fascinated by his cruelity, his darkness. Somehow he's like a boy playing on the playground. Only with a knife.

She lures him into believing her, trusting her and soon he tells her everything she needs to know. She holds his strings before he can stop it, playing him like a puppet.

.

The first time they fight it's because of a blonde little girl.

Ray tells her he's sorry, tell's her he snapped. Tells her the girl shouldn't even have been there in the first place. But Teresa doesn't bother listening. Killing a kid is too much. She has her gun against his head, her eyes turning dark.

She wants him to suffer, wants him to die.

Ray starts begging, crying like a kid. Says he loves her. He'll do anything and she just stares. But he doesn't deserve mercy and Teresa isn't offering him any.

In the end she makes him promise he'll never lay hand on a child again makes clear she's going to cut him open if he breaks it.

The next day he steps down as the head of the Blake Associaton, leaving the position to her. He still pursues his hobbies but she runs the organization.

.

When the little blonde girl's father shows up in front of her office she's not sure what to think. But Minelli wants her to work with him and so she does.

Teresa does and pretty fast Jane becomes her favorite toy to play with.

They're making a good team, closing cases on a regular basis. And soon Jane thinks he's able to look right through her. She never tries to prove him otherwise. It's far more fun playing him, as long as he thinks he's the one who plays her.

Ray gets jealous and it turns her own like nothing else. They fight and make up constantly. And the sex is worth every screaming match.

.

But all good things must come to an end and after twelve years Teresa has had enough.

She makes Ray think it's time to end the game, time to take Jane out of the picture even though the only one Teresa wants to take out of the picture is Ray himself.

And of course she's the one getting the bomb into Jane's guest house. She's sick of Ray, bored to death and she just has to get rid of him. He deserves it no doubt.

She pays the sheriff to pretend he's Red John, wondering if Jane's going to buy this crap. But in the end he's desperate enough to do it.

He kills the man he thinks is responsible for murdering his family, not knowing the man who really did it is already torn to pieces.

After that Jane just runs off into the sunset and Teresa even gets the chance to act like the broken girlfriend.

.

It's funny watching Abbott take down the associaton, because she already took the money and the most important people with her a few years ago. And that idiot acts like he knows everything, even when he doesn't have a clue.

To be honest, not even Ray knew what she was doing.

She stays silent for two years, working as a small town police chief. Collecting dirty cops and politicans left and right.

When she can't stand it anymore, she offers the FBI an anonymous tip to find Jane. She finds the perfect woman for the job too.

Kim Fisher has been a member since she needed the association to cover up her insanity a few years back. Something about a man hiden in her basement, Teresa isn't sure. And it doesn't really matter anyway.

The woman gets Jane back to the States and Teresa's more than happy to have her favorite boy toy back.

.

In the end Jane believes it's the list that gets him out of detention and back into the game. The fake list Teresa left in Bertram's storage for Grace to find.

But the truth is it's not that list that gets him out of there. It's her pulling the right strings. Playing everyone. Especially Abbott, who loves to look down at her. That day of reckoning will be fun.

Teresa buys Jane a pair of socks and it's hilarious how he's falling for her all over again. She's smiling like the lovesick teenage girl she's pretending to be, dreaming about straddling him right there on his bed in that little detention suite.

But most likely it would just bore the hell out of her. He's the golden boy, while she's the predator. Hungry for more.

.

She get's herself a new boyfriend.

A dark haired business man with British accent, a guy that comes to her looking for help. Of course Ethan doesn't know that she's the head of the association. No one does.

She won't share her secrets like Ray did with her. She's not that stupid. She's better. Snow White, remember? She's the one luring the huntsman into the forest to tear out his heart and trick the queen.

The media calls Ethan the Hunter, saying he's worse than Red John. Faster, crueler. More efficient.

Jane stops being happy, Abbott looks lost and Agent Fisher is the first one that gets killed. And Teresa pretends to break. What a pitty, isn't it?

.

Sometimes Teresa wonders why they keep falling for her. And sometimes she even believes all her clever little lies herself. Living the false reality she created for all of them.

Maybe that explains how she ends up in bed with Jane. Actually it's not even a bed, it's the office elevator after midnight and their stuck. She lets him fuck her pushed up against the wall and she enjoys it.

Enjoys Ethan's rage even more when she tells him. And of course it doesn't stop her from sleeping with Jane again. And again. And again.

If they just knew how much they're alike.

It's a wonder they didn't become friends the moment they shook hands.

.

She plays them like puppets. Always one step ahead. Always the one in charge. Even though no one even knows.

It's amazing how far she has come since she killed her father, isn't it?

And she remembers the tale about Snow White, the tale her mother used to tell her when she was little.

Teresa had been amazed how everyone had fallen for the dark haired beauty in the story. In the end she even had become a princess. Marrying the good guy and getting herself a kingdom.

But the truth is Snow White wasn't a princess. She had been the perfect puppet master instead. Pulling the strings, hiding the hunter behind an innocent face. It's what she did best.

And it's what Teresa does even better.

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**************AN: ****Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me!********And of course a big thank you goes to my wonderful beta readers clairebare and guineapiggie!**


End file.
